


Caught

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord masturbates to Tom’s old cam videos and is unknowingly watched by Tom.<br/>Based on @goddessoftheworld’s Secret Camboy AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

“Always wanting to see my eyes, huh? Bet you wanna skull fuck me, I’d let you guys do it too.” Tom said and stuck two fingers into his eye holes. Tord watched and stroked his cock, thumbing over the slit and smearing precum over his erection. 

Ever since he stumbled upon Tom’s camshows, he stopped watching hentai and always went to Tom’s videos to furiously jack off to. He’s lost count to the amount of times Tom has made him cum or the hours he’s spent watching all of Tom’s videos. Tord stopped stroking his cock to tease a finger at his hole, only pushing to the first knuckle and moaning. He looked back at the screen to watch Tom finger himself and rub his nipples. “Fuck.” Tord moaned out, pushing his finger deeper and adding another finger. Tord moaned into his free hand, attempting to muffle it and hoping that the others didn’t hear him. 

Meanwhile, Tom was walking past Tord’s room when he heard a moan. An evil idea popped into Tom’s mind, he was going to scare Tord while he was jacking off to hentai. Tom slowly opened the door and was pleased to see that Tord’s back was facing him, wearing headphones so he couldn’t hear the door creak open. Tom stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Tord was touching himself to one of his old camshows. The eyeless man could feel heat rise in his cheeks, his heart skipping a beat, and his cock twitching in interest. 

Tord was oblivious to Tom entering his room, he was lost to the pleasure of his two fingers rubbing his prostate and watching Tom’s camshow. “Ah, fuck, T-Tom!” Tord moaned into his hand as he came untouched, Tom on the screen came as well, cum splattering all over his naked chest and stomach. Tord hunched over, forehead touching his desk and going limp from the force of his orgasm. “Why the fuck do I love Tom so much?” Tord raspily confessed.

At that moment Tom wasted no time in closing Tord’s door and quickly walking back to his room, his face red and a hard on in his jeans. Did he just watch Tord finger himself to him? Did Tord just say he loved him? Tom unzipped his jeans, reaching into his boxers and pulling his cock out and stroking himself a couple of times. “Shit.” Tom moaned out and came all over his bed sheets. Did he just touch himself to Tord? 

“I’m so fucked.” The eyeless man groaned out.


End file.
